whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Hatch
Rob occasionally worked under a pseudonym, Trevor Chase. Rob's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Development *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Dark Ages Companion Editing *Wraith: The Oblivion's Buried Secrets Material * 2000: MTA Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition *Changeling: The Dreaming's Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Book of Storyteller Secrets Author * 2000/March: Aberrant: Aberrant: XWF * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries * 1993/August: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *Mummy: The Resurrection's Mummy: The Resurrection Rulebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Dark Ages Companion *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Charnel Houses of Europe: The Shoah *Wraith: The Oblivion's Shadow Players Guide (as Trevor Chase) *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Creator *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition Developer * 1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One * 1999/September: Aberrant: Exposé: Aberrants * 1999/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Storytellers Screen * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Book of Storyteller Secrets *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Clanbook: Cappadocian *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Constantinople by Night *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Transylvania by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Malkavian Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Ghouls: Fatal Addiction *Vampire: The Masquerade's The Hunters Hunted *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Vampire: The Masquerade's World of Darkness: Hong Kong Editor * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook (as Trevor Chase) * 1993: MTA: Technocracy: Progenitors * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries * 1993: MTA: Loom of Fate * 1993/August: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Vampire: The Masquerade's Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain *Vampire: The Masquerade's The Hunters Hunted *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Monkeywrench! Pentex *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Wraith: The Oblivion's Haunts *Wraith: The Oblivion's Necropolis: Atlanta *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Original Concept and Design * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook Playtester *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Special Thanks * 1998/January: MTA: Technomancer's Toybox: Rob "Death of a Thousand Cuts" Hatch, for going to Hell and coming back with blood on his hands. * 1997/September: MTA: World of Darkness: Sorcerer: Rob "Decapoda Horriblis" Hatch, for passing on acute convulsions and pain. * 1997/February: MTA: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book: Rob "Starsky" Hatch, for looking "innocuous" enough to learn cool cop tricks. Brrrr.... * 1996/August: MTA: Book of Crafts: Rob "Gaijin" Hatch, for booking the God King. * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Rob "Razor Bats! Razor Bats! Hee Hee Hee!" Hatch, for doing the Dark Ages dungeon crawl. * 1996: MTA: Technocracy: Void Engineers: Rob "Banana Slug" Hatch, for leaving a glistening trail through Nocturnia and turning stomachs with Tzimisce. * 1994/September 16: MTA: Verbena Tradition Book: Rob "Spoke too Soon" Hatch, for thinking he'd put the games behind him. * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries: Rob "Smoldering Angst" Hatch, for being Harlan Ellison's long-lost love child. Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert Hatch, Robert